Elementals Fate
by ShadowedWingss
Summary: What if you couldn't remember your life before 13? What would you do if you woke up one day to be found on an orphanages doorstep? What would you do if you had a secret? If you were...different? Lyonee Harte finds herself on the doorstep of the prestigious Omega school, meets a mysteriously familiar stranger, finds out she's an elemental- And she's not alone? 1st fanfic ever made!


I'm no one special, so why do I even bother? To look for a dream to chase after, when your no good at nothing at all, may be their right. Maybe I shouldn't have come here I thought as I walked down the hallway of the highly prestigious Omega school. Prestigious. Now there's a word I'm not. Translation: rich. As in a school for the sons and daughters of the rich and powerful. Only the best go here and who am I kidding? I mean look at these people- shined shoes, jewels gracing their bodies that i'd be to afraid to take out of the house let alone wear at school. I can't even afford a uniform for crying out loud!

I can just hear the rumors of the poor little 'Scholarship student' I thought with distaste. Only 4 words entered my mind as I head towards the Headmasters office; I don't belong here! So why was I given a scholarship, especially when I never even heard of this school?If this is because of some charity event for pitiful orphans then I'll respectfully decline thank you very much! ...Yeah, I'll think that but every step closer I take=the more I lose my nerve.

...

As I stood outside the door I took a breath, it's ok, Lyo. Nothing to worry about, just... Just what? Aww I forgot! What am I gonna say? I'll come back at lunch, yeah! By then I'm sure to have something- "Excuse me" Arghh! "Do you need help?" crap crap crap! "Um, no, well... I-What I mean is... I'm new and-" Turning around, I froze mid sentence when I saw who was standing behind me.

With dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and deep gray eyes, he had to be one of the most gorgeous looking guys I had ever seen! And when he smiled at me... "I see. So your the new girl I've heard so much about- Let me see your schedule." without even waiting for me to respond he took the slip of paper from my hands. "Lyonee Hart, hmmm...?""-Um actually, it's just Lyo-" "Aha! I knew it! Right, well, Lyo,"(he said, beaming at me, lets go!" "huh? w-wait- where are you taking me?" "Where else?" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "Your in my class so it's only my job you the way". ...His class... This is be to good to be true, It's almost like fate!

No! I shook my head. It's not like fate at all. 'Fate is nothing but cruel and you would do well not to hope for it', I kicked myself. If it was up to you, fate could kiss your ass! As we wound through corners and corridors though, I lost track of that thought in trying to remember how to return to the office at lunch. Ughh! There's no freakin' way I'll remember without some sorta map! "Umm-" "OK!" he exclaimed excitedly. and stopped in front of the only door at the end of a hallway labeled "E". "You stay here, I'll go tell that your here." Ness? I looked at my schedule, It's said Nessie. I was faintly reminded of the Lochness Monster and wondered if this was the sign that this teacher wasn't to be messed with.

No no, I shook my head, it doesn't even matter. Not that strange boy, nor the Lochness teacher! Pretty soon you'll be on your way back home to the orphanage where you belong, but for now just deal with it.

That's what I thought at least before the door opened. By then I couldn't think anything a all. I looked up into the face of my for-now teacher, "Ahh yep! This is her alright!Well done Alex." He added looking toward me,"we were afraid you'd gotten lost you know" he added, staring .

"Well, hurry it up- we haven't got all day", he stood aside as I made my way through the door frame to all of the students staring at me. My first thought was my accidentally outspoken question," Um, ? Where're all of the girls?"

"That's , not Nessie" He said with a stern look at me and a glare to those who were laughing at it, "And I'm afraid that you are it' he added with a smile," Congrats on being the first female student on hallway 'E'!"

Eeehhh!? "What do you mean the only female!? I saw a bunch of girls walking into this school!All of the other classrooms to, so why-" I forgot how I was going to finish when I saw the incredulous look the guys, and the were giving me, "WHAT?!"

"Lyo" said seriously, "Do you know what the 'E' stands for in this hallway?" The 'E'? "...Well, isn't it just for labeling like in every hallway? Like A,B,C,D,E?" nodded, "That's partly right, yes. It's set up that way so all the normal students would think nothing of it." Normal students? "So then...What does the 'E' stand for?" leaned down close so we were eye-level,

"The 'E' stands for 'Elementals'. Lyo, you're not like the other students if you were placed in this class".

Right...Figures.


End file.
